


Scorched Earth

by MrProphet



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Scorched Earth

Running across the ashes, he does not see the bodies, nor smell the charnel stink of death. He falls to his knees by the wreck of the chariot and cradles the only body he can see, clutching it to his mighty body.

Ash clings to his body and to the boy's. Ash rises in soft puffs beneath the approaching, sandalled feet.

“He was just a boy.”

“It was not Zeus who allowed the boy to control such power, Helios. It was not Zeus who caused this.”

“He was my son, lord.”

“Others have lost sons,” Apollo assured him. “Hundreds; perhaps thousands. Sons and daughters, brothers and sisters; wives, husbands and lovers. I know how you feel, but the world turns.

“Bury him, Helios, then get back to work.”


End file.
